


Cenizas de Naranjo

by MarPSlash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Gen, M/M, Muerte de personaje, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Referencias a la depresión, depresión
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarPSlash/pseuds/MarPSlash
Summary: La vida le parecía ahora simplemente algo que tenía que hacer porque no quedaba otra opción, pero con sus amigos intentando que se levante de la cama, sus hermanos intentando contactarlo y el pasado llamando a su puerta, a Miguel no le queda otra opción que encontrarse en sus propias cenizas.





	Cenizas de Naranjo

Miguel veía su reloj andar. 

Eran las dos de la tarde, con 16 minutos y contando.

Un segundo más que antes, y otro más. Jamás podía capturar el tiempo con exactitud, solamente durante un momento con los ojos fijos en la manecilla de su reloj parecía poder detener el tiempo un instante. Pero no era más que una ilusión de la falta de desplazamiento de las manecillas.

Tenía que levantarse. Debía ir a dar clase en una hora.

Pero ahora solo podía ver cómo era incapaz de decir con exactitud qué hora era. Intentó levantar el brazo para alcanzar el reloj, pero no podía; no tenía fuerzas ni para levantar el brazo.

**Como el ser patético que eres**

Así que dejó que el reloj avanzara, sabiendo que podría llegar tarde, ya iba tarde. Miguel era el desperdicio de la especie humana, sabiendo que necesitaba el tiempo para prepararse y para irse y aun asi estando ahí acostado. Gastando aire.

Hacía demasiado calor como para moverse con libertad pero también era incómodo quedarse en un solo lugar. No tenía fuerza para moverse de todas maneras, pero pensar en el calor que hacía le daba ganas de arrancarse poco a poco la piel para ver si podía refrescarse un poco. Su piel sentía el horrible calor, con una capa de sudor pegajoso en su cuello, mientras que sus ojos seguían estando pegados en las manecillas del reloj, que ahora marcaban las dos con veinticinco minutos. 

— ¿Miguel? ¿Estás aquí?

Le había pedido a Marcus que lo despertara si no estaba levantado para las dos, se quedó hasta las cuatro de la madrugada intentando pintar algo pero al final solamente terminó cambiando de lugar las pocas pinturas que tenía. Llevaba despierto dos horas, pero no encontraba ninguna fuerza para levantarse, solo sentía una bola de ansiedad centrándose en su estómago; era la vergüenza de ser él mismo. Estar en su piel, sentirse a sí mismo respirar le provocaba náuseas y a la vez ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana… pero no podía moverse de todas maneras. 

Se había dicho muchas veces que debía limpiar su cuarto, se lo había dicho hasta el último de sus hermanos esperando que entre los tres pudieran convencerlo de ordenar por lo menos una vez a la semana, pero solamente podía ordenar cuando no había nada más que hacer durante semanas. 

La vergüenza para Miguel era tan normal como el sol saliendo por la mañana cubierta por las cortinas de su ventana, pero estar ahí acostado por pasarse la noche intentando ordenar en vez de hacer lo que debería, era la experiencia de la constante humillación de ser el peor ser humano que existió jamás.

— ¿Miguel?

Marcus lo había dejado dormir de más, porque era un gran amigo, pero no podía dejar que se perdiera el único trabajo que había conseguido. Empezó a llamarlo con más fuerza. 

— Miguel tenemos que irnos

Debería voltearse y decirle que ya estaba despierto, incluso con la ropa del día anterior parecía que ya estaba listo para irse al trabajo. Pero solo quería seguir viendo el reloj y fingir que Marcus nunca entró al cuarto y fingir que no tenía que ver a los niños intentando tocar un instrumento que abandonarían a las dos semanas.

Igual que Miguel.

— Miguel ya es tarde— había urgencia en su voz, pero no lograba que le importara.

Fingir despertar con los años se había vuelto casi una segunda naturaleza, aunque estaba casi seguro que Marcus podía saber cuándo intentaba engañarlo pero nunca le decía nada, solo sus ojos se veían tristes, como ahora, cuando por fin Miguel pudo voltear para “despertar”. 

No se acostumbra a esos ojos tristes.

— ¿Qué hora es?

No hacía falta mirar de nuevo el reloj pero ahí estaba de nuevo volteando a mirar. Las dos con treinta y cinco minutos. Ahora no podría mandar un mensaje de que no llegaría, no sería cortes, y sería visto como el adefesio inconsciente que era en verdad, así que reacciona como lo haría alguien preocupado, aunque por dentro solo se siente irritado por no poder quedarse a seguir siendo un desperdicio de espacio.

—Mierda

Más maldiciones salen de su boca mientras corre agarrando su guitarra y sus partituras; viejas y amarillentas por pertenecer a más gente antes de él. Marcus ya está en la puerta sin decir una palabra, solo dándole una sonrisa cansada que no alcanza a sus ojos. Ambos salen corriendo de su apartamento hacia el auto de Marcus, un Chevi viejo pero que sirve muy bien. 

Llegan a la biblioteca pública diez minutos tarde. 

.

“No sé para qué vine”

— Perdón por la tardanza, tuve un problema personal. Prometo que no vuelve a pasar

**Mentiras. Mentiroso. Mentiroso.**

“Soy un mentiroso”

El mentiroso se sentó a dar su clase a sus cuatro alumnos, ni muchos ni muy dedicados pero que realmente querían aprender. Niños casi todos ellos, solo una chica que tenía cerca de 16 años y que era la que más le entusiasmaba aprender. Pero tenía que mentirles a estos maravillosos niños para que no supieran quién en verdad era su maestro, una pequeña mierda mentirosa.

La clase solo tomaba una hora y media, no demasiado. Ni siquiera era una clase avanzada, veían solo lo básico pero era suficiente para tener un dinero para la semana. Esos niños tenían dos clases a la semana y otros cuatro niños tenían clase tres días… solo la chica repetía clase. Pero era suficiente para pagar algunas cosas en la semana.

Hoy solo tenían que repasar la tarea de la última clase.

Miguel no recordaba quién era en la última clase, así que pidió que cada uno mostrara las tareas que les había encargado. Algo así como:

— Hola chicos, veamos qué tal les fue con sus tareas de la semana pasada ¿Qué tal si empezamos con los más pequeños primero? ¿Sofía?— Todo dicho con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Le dolía.

Uno por uno los niños fueron mostrando sus tareas, nota a nota y canción por canción, hace menos de un año no podían ni sostener la guitarra correctamente, ahora podían tocar una canción. Eran sorprendentes. 

—Muy bien todos, eso fue impresionante. Se nota que todos se esforzaron mucho así que vamos a continuar con el acompañamiento de esta misma canción ¿Qué les parece?

A todos los niños les pareció fantástico, aunque no se dieron cuenta que su profesor era el que menos se esforzaba de los que estaban en el cuarto, era la persona más floja y espantosa en ese cuarto. Pero en vez de pensar en los hechos que lo podrían derrumbar, mejor pensó en enseñar, en el que debería ser su único pensamiento.

Fue una larga hora y media. 

Las melodías por una vez no estaban en sintonía con él y sentía la mirada de los niños como acusaciones limpias hechas por los cuchillos filosos de sus ojos inocentes. Su estómago se sintió pesado. Así que los elogió y los felicitó. Hasta que el sentimiento se fue.

Marcus estaba ahí, desperdiciando su hora libre de comida estando con él, en la esquina del cuarto libre que les prestaba la biblioteca pública, leyendo y comiendo algo que compró en un OXXO. 

Cuando terminó la hora y media la sensación pesada en su estómago seguía ahí.

—Perdonen de nuevo por la tardanza, si vuelve a pasar intentaré mandar un mensaje. Espero que no vuelva a pasar.

—No se preocupe maestro, esperemos que no fuera grave su problema

—No, no fue nada grave

—Qué bueno

—Sí, lo bueno es que pude llegar. Nos vemos la próxima clase.

—Adiós maestro. 

Los niños se fueron envueltos en un coro hermoso de gritos de alegría, hasta que las bibliotecarias les pidieron con amabilidad que se calmaran. 

—Fue una buena clase

—Si

**Mentiroso**

—Vámonos, tenemos que prepararnos para ir con Ariadna.

La buena de Ariadna, ¿por qué tenían que verse hoy?

El viaje de regreso a casa fue igual de incómodo que siempre en esos días en los que Miguel no podía sacar la cabeza de la pena que le daba ser él mismo, así que se quedaban en silencio. El sonido del motor era lo que se escuchaba dentro del auto, junto con el sonido incómodo de las respiraciones demasiado profundas como para ser normales. No iban a hablar de eso, solían hacerlo antes de rentar el mismo departamento, antes de tener que vivir en el mismo espacio, ahora solo dejaban que el silencio se apodere de ellos.

Sentado al lado de su mejor amigo pero a la vez sentía que no estaba en el mismo lugar que él.

En casa era lo mismo, habían pasado meses desde que había sentido que podían comunicarse con normalidad. No porque Marcus no lo intentara, el pobre hombre había sacado cada tema de conversación posible para probar si podía sacar a Miguel de su concha emocional pero no había conseguido nada. Las noches desde hace tres meses parecían peores, más oscuras. A pesar de que el año había sido una mejoría del anterior.

Miguel entró al baño, quería cambiarse sin tener que escuchar a Marcus intentando hablarle otra vez, no porque no lo apreciara sino porque en ese momento no podía sentir que lo apreciaba o que tenía la fuerza para hablarle de regreso. Así que se miró en el espejo y se sintió aún más cansado.

La mirada cansada en sus ojos café le recordó porque odiaba cambiarse en el baño como un golpe en el estómago, sintió las náuseas trepando por su garganta pero en vez de vomitar solamente empezó a toser. 

**Débil.**

Intento no mirar sus pecas en el espejo tampoco, pero parecía que sus ojos se pegaban a esa parte de su cara en específico, la parte más horrible de su rostro horrible.

—Miguel, ya tenemos que irnos.

—Ya voy.

El silencio seguía ahí, pero ahora combinado con las náuseas de la autoconciencia. Miró por la puerta del auto cuando arrancaron de nuevo, ni siquiera sabía para que habían vuelto, no necesitaban cambiarse con tanta urgencia pero parecía que a Marcus le gustaba cambiarse, así que al demonio.

Los autos pasaban rápido, uno tras otro, muchos de ellos sin respetar los límites de velocidad. Muchos de ellos no pensarían dos veces antes de aplastar su cuerpo a toda velocidad y darse a la fuga después. 

Mira el cinturón de seguridad que no trae puesto, lo toca pero no se lo pone. 

Miguel sabe que las náuseas no se irán, no hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, pero tenía que estar lo mejor que pudiera por Ariadna. Así que se imaginó saltando del auto con el cinturón alrededor del cuello mientras el auto seguía en movimiento, siendo arrastrado por el camino siendo desgarrado por el cemento y por los demás autos que lo encontrarían en el camino. 

1

2

3

4

5

Respira.

Miguel se encaja las uñas en los brazos, justo donde no se pueden ver las marcas. Por ahora las náuseas se irán.

Porque no queda nada más que las ganas de saltar del auto.

.

Ariadna es la chica más bonita del mundo y como su hermana mayor autoproclamada siempre le recuerda que siempre será la más bonita. Pero siendo honesto es una cosita tierna, con grandes ojos verdes y su carita redonda, es adorable. Mide menos de un metro sesenta y siempre se maquilla como una muñequita. Miguel no sabe si es atractiva, pero es la chica más bonita del mundo.

También es una maldita que no perdona a nadie que llegue cinco minutos tarde.

—El tráfico estaba horrible Ari— Marcus súplica con la voz cansada

—No. Me. Importa. — Decía mientras con cada palabra golpeaba el hombro de Miguel, Marcus los miraba con aire resignado.

—Por lo menos esta vez no nos perdimos

—Así no tendré que arrancarte la cabeza; querido. 

Ariadna jamás perdonaba los errores de puntualidad. 

Una cena al mes, una llamada a la semana, una visita en navidad a la casa del padre de Ariadna. Un ritual que siempre cumplían desde hace 4 años. Eran ellos tres contra el mundo, a veces eran Ariadna y Marcus contra la autodestrucción de Miguel pero estaba bien mientras fueran los tres. Mientras estuvieran juntos. 

—Bueno pequeños tontos ¡tengo buenas noticias!— La sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro mostrando completamente su emoción.

— Podrías no llamarnos tontos por favor, es denigrante— Marcus estaba emocionado también, contagiado por la sonrisa de Ariadna pero no quería mostrarlo.

— Dispara, Ari.

— Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo. No es mucho la verdad pero ¡pagan!

Se le detiene el corazón.

— ¿En serio?

— Ariadna eso es maravilloso ¿De qué se trata el trabajo? Cuéntanos más

**Ahora estás quedándote atrás**

— Y seguirás con nosotros los sábados, ¿verdad?

“No puedes dejarnos, por favor”

— Claro que sí, este trabajo es de medio tiempo. Tengo los sábados libres, además de que yo manejo esta organización benéfica mamones. No se atreverán a dejarme fuera ¡jamás!

El corazón de Miguel volvió a latir.

— Eso es bueno

Es lo único que consigue que salga de su garganta.

Mañana tenían que ir a conseguir donaciones de comida. Mañana Ariadna estaría con ellos. Todo estaría bien.

Marcus tenía una mirada extraña pero antes de poder decir nada empezó a hablar él.

—Yo también tengo buenas noticias… llevo un tiempo queriendo decirlo pero quería estar seguro antes de decir nada… Abrieron una plaza para Arte Contemporáneo en la Universidad Pública y ¡Tengo un lugar para Miguel!

— ¿Qué?

— Se que ahora mismo estás dando clases de música pero también sé que es tu sueño estudiar Artes, y mi padres estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudarte a pagar por ahora en lo que consigues un trabajo más estable. Yo también ayudaré a pagar y ¡Ariadna suéltame!

Ariadna había saltado de su asiento y estaba intentando abrazar a Marcus mientras seguía sentado; pero aunque Marcus gritaba para que la mujer se quite, no dejaba de mirar a Miguel, quien estaba completamente congelado.

— Hiciste eso ¿Por mí? 

— Claro que si Miguel. Sé lo mucho que quieres estudiar, y cuánto has trabajado para ahorrar no me molesta ayudarte un poco en este momento y… te queremos Miguel.

Sabía que decía lo último por las lágrimas que corrían ahora por sus mejillas.

.

El camino a casa fue igual de silencioso, pero tenía un peso menos. Seguían juntos, no se habían roto. Tal vez solo se sentía así para Miguel, pero era suficiente para que ya no tuviera ganas de saltar del auto.

—Marcus… gracias

No empezaba a abarcar ni la mitad de lo agradecido que estaba, ni la mitad de cosas que sentía que debía decirle. Pero no podía pedirle perdón. No todavía.

— Miguel, no tienes por qué darme las gracias.

La música daba vueltas por el auto y por primera vez en años logró hacerlo sentir ligero.

.

El sonido del teléfono resonó en la oscuridad de la casa.

— ¡MIGUEL TU CHINGADO TELÉFONO!

El teléfono despertando a Marcus era lo único que lo alteraba lo suficiente para gritarle así, por eso y muchas cosas más odiaba que sus hermanos llamaran a su casa.

Para ser justos con el hermano de Miguel no era  **tan** tarde, ni siquiera era  **tarde** , apenas las 10:35 de la noche pero dormir temprano era casi una regla en la casa de Marcus. Y no es como si no lo supieran, ha sido así por siempre. Pero se niegan a escuchar.

—Maldita sea Andrés, más te vale que sea importante.

—Hola Miguel, perdón por llamar a… ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las diez y media, Andrés.

—Vamos Miguel, no es tan tarde. Además de que llevamos sin hablar ya un rato. ¿Cómo estás?

Andrés era como un perro-gato, era extraño e iba en contra de la naturaleza. El resultado de un romance que jamás debió ser pero que aquí está, el resultado desagradable que nadie debería experimentar. Su personalidad era así de horrible, tenía que estar ahí para ti siempre pero a la vez viéndote como si fuera mejor que tú en todo lo que hicieras. Incluso por teléfono.

El gato-perro parecía necesitar saber de sus hermanos cada maldita semana, sin esperar que el otro los llame primero. Un martes, Miguel Aldair estaba a punto de llamarlo. Literalmente solamente le faltaba presionar ‘marcar’ y entonces entró la llamada de Andrés. Sabía que todos sus demás hermanos también sentían que era horrible, pero ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿No contestar? Jamás oirían el final de esa discusión, además de que eso sería terriblemente grosero.

**Ya eres un hermano horrible ¿Qué podría empeorarlo?**

—Bien

Sus pláticas con Andrés no eran las mejores, sentía que se ahogaba. Siempre quería saber qué hacía, si ya estaba mejorando. Quería planear salidas, entrevistas de trabajo y rutinas de ejercicio, quería hacer tantas cosas por él. Pero no escuchaba que no quería ninguna de estas cosas.

**Siempre fue el más parecido a Salomón**

Sin embargo… hoy había algo distinto en su voz… solía tener un tinte de mandón que hoy no estaba presente y parecía temblar. 

— ¿Estas bien?

—Oh… en realidad no

“Por favor no me los quites, por favor, por favor”

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—Oh, sí. Yo estoy bien. He estado con papá en realidad.

**Maldito**

— Sabes que no quiero saber de él Andrés

— Lo sé, lo sé— lo escucho suspirar del otro lado de la línea— pero está mal… creo que se va a enfermar pronto y no se si pueda cuidarlo…

**Se por una vez una excusa decente de ser humano.**

No quiere preguntar. Pero tiene que hacerlo.

— ¿Está peor que cuando éramos niños?

—Oh, no. Un poco débil, pero está bien. En realidad, creo que está mejor que otros años, pero ha sido difícil cuidarlo este mes. Solo quería hablar con alguien sobre eso, ya sabes. Perdón por traerlo a colación

Está nervioso, demasiado nervioso.

—…bien.

—Oh, pero ya que estamos hablando de esto… Estoy invitando a todos a una cena familiar para navidad, y sé que todavía hay mucho que hablar pero… Me gustaría estar contigo en Navidad este año Mikey.

—Andrés, te pedí que no me llamarás así por favor. 

**Maldito engendro, eres un inútil, pequeño Mikey.**

—Lo siento.

Sentía que le hervía la sangre, podía sentirla en sus ojos y en su garganta. Le costaba sacar las palabras porque lo que quería era mandarlo a la mierda, pero sabía que lo amaba y solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes.

**Antes de que lo arruinaste todo, maldito mentiroso, pequeña mierda. Miguel.**

—Mira, lo pensaré, pero no prometo nada…

Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—Gracias Miguel, Muchas gracias. Te quiero.

Estaba emocionado, lo extrañaba muchísimo.

—Yo también te quiero Andy.

Tal vez no pudiera darle lo que ya no estaba pero podía darle esto.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias si leíste todo este primer capítulo <3  
> Esta historia ya la había subido una vez, pero creo que cambió lo suficiente para volver a subirla.  
> Espero que me puedan dar sus comentarios. ¿Cómo mejorar? O si les ha gustado hasta ahora lo que han leído por favor háganmelo saber.  
> Soy una novata, y estoy dispuesta a aprender de mis errores.  
> Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde o noche.


End file.
